


Admiration

by zoetehemel



Series: #thisismycrackotp [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Dal★Shabet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetehemel/pseuds/zoetehemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never hers to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of pairing the most random people together… Serri once said she admired Yunho, insta-ship.

_It started from an admiration._

Poking around with Gaeun, she heard an excited Subin cheer that TVXQ was going to preform next. 

“Somebody go with me to watch them!  I don’t wanna go alone.”  She pleaded with her members.  They were done pre-recordings for their debut and were resting in the change area. Although they would have gone to support, they were tired and all they wanted to was to rest.

Finally stepping up and agreeing to watch with Subin, she cheered and urged her to start moving or they might miss it.

That was the only thing she could remember from that day.  The way they commanded the stage.

Subin smiled and they both quietly stood to the side doing the fan chants secretly to each other.  While Subin’s eyes were on Changmin, hers was on Yunho.

They was he worked hard even though he was so talented, his dedication on the stage fascinated her and made her realize something.

One day, she wanted to be someone like him.

_You might forget but, you’ll always remember once again._

When Viki left Serri thought that this might be the end of Dal Shabet.  They were leaderless and now only had five members.

When their manager came in and announced that Woohee was going to join them, they knew that it would be better now.

When he also said Serri was the new leader, she wasn’t prepared for that.

New responsibilities weighed on her shoulders and she realized how painfully unprepared she was to lead now.  She wanted to be a good leader, someone that people could rely on, someone that her group could look up to.

And that’s when she pulled up her Keep Your Head Down album she hid under her bed and never took out ever since her debut days with Supa Dupa Diva.

Looking at the cover she was reminded once again of how Yunho was so strong during those times and was like the corner stone to TVXQ.

Serri knew she would learn to be the rock of Dal Shabet.  She had to, that’s why she had the album sitting on her bed now.

He gave her the power to believe in her group again, after all he believed in Changmin, right?  She would believe and lead her members too.

_Want to see you again._

Never thinking she could get lucky again with promotions, she found out that TVXQ was once again making a comeback at the same time as theirs.

Although she should be sad because that literally extinguished any of their hopes of winning a show this time, she was happy that she might be able to see the one person she looked up to as a leader.

Subin once again begged to go with someone after their prerecording to watch TVXQ and this time without reluctance, Serri went with her.

And he was shining on stage.

But no matter how many times she convinced herself this was just an admiration, he was her role model.

Another voice whispered something else.

**Author's Note:**

> #letmeshipinpeace #creysbecauselackofinteraction #whymustyoutrollmecrackotp #whymustyoutrollmemuse #mywritingsucksnowadayswhy Made a series to place all of my crack otp fics though.


End file.
